Bloody Fangs
by Sky strife'lostvampire
Summary: satu-satunya manusia NORMAL di keluarga vampire dan werewolf, apa iya? hidup ditengah dunia yang dikira hanya cerita untuk menakut-nakuti, Veixa Saphir menjalaninya dengan cuek dan monoton FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! *Summ diganti karna gak bermutu* SCL AR SR
1. Chapter 1

FULL SUMMARY:

satu-satunya manusia NORMAL di keluarga vampire dan werewolf, apa iya? hidup ditengah dunia yang dikira hanya cerita untuk menakut-nakuti, Veixa Saphir menjalaninya dengan cuek dan monoton (semonoton yang kau dapat kalau hidup dengan Vamps dan Weres), hingga seseorang yang mirip dengannya muncul dan membawa ingatan yang menghilang!

Chapter 1 : keluargaku

PIP-PIP-PI-

pagi yang cerah, cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah kecil dari tirai jendela.  
"uuuung" kataku sembari turun dari tempat tidur, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. aku segera bergegas kekamar mandi, ku liat wajah di cermin... tak jauh berbeda dari hari-hari lain. aku berbalik dan membersihkan diri. oya.. aku lupa, aku Veixa Saphir, teman-teman dan keluargaku memanggilku Vei atau Ixa (terserah merekalah yang penting mereka tak menghina keluargaku).

kini aku berada di dapur, berpakaian yang pantas (menurutku) , tas berada di sandaran kursi, aku siap berangkat kapan saja. tapi, tidak tanpa membuat sarapan untuk ke-3 saudaraku dan diriku. aku tak mau adikku merengrk dan marah karena kelaparan.

06.10

sarapan sudah siap, kini tinggal membangunkan ke-2 adik kembarku. aku naik kelantai 2 (rumah ini terdiri dari 3 lantai + 1 ruang bawah tanah, kamarku dilantai 3)

'Roxas' pikirku lalu aku menuju salah satu kamar dilantai itu. aku membuka pintu degan pelan, lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur ukuran besar yang berada ditengah. ruangan. kamar itu besar tapi sedikit lebih kecil dariku, kamar berwarna hitam, putih dan merah itu 'terlihat' rapi, dikamar itu terdapa sebuah lemari pakaian yang besar, komputer disisi lain ada rak buku, nyimpanan skate board milik roxas.

"roxyyyyy.. ayo bangun" kataku sambil mengguncangkan bahu mungil adikku.

"mmmm.. sebentar lagi Vei"katanya sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut, aku terdiam memandang Roxas dan ide menarik menginspirasiku.

"ayo bangun,kalau tidak nanti ku telepon Axel dan membiarkan dia berlaku sesukanya padamu" ancamku dingin, aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur menunggu dengan tenang.

"UUUUKKHH! baiklah! jauhkan Axel dariku!" katanya kesal lalu menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya, rambut spike pirangnya berantakan dan wajahnya merah seperti tomat aku tertawa melihatnya.

"entahlahh, dia pacarmu Rox... aku tak tau apa dia mau mendengarkan ku" kataku sambil terkekeh dan berlalu pergi.

"kau bisa pake kekerasan..." gerutu Roxas

'emmm selanjutnya, sora.' pikirku sambil merenggangkan badan. sora itu kakak Roxas (tapi Roxas bersikap lebih dewasa dari pada Sora) ,kata Ibu mereka seperti cermin sifat mereka beda jauh, tapi terkadang kompak, selain itu Sora itu yang paling susah dibangunkan (menurutku =.= dan anehnya dia selalu susah bangun kalau aku yang membangunnya). aku masuk kekamar sora yang sama besarnya dengan Roxas, tapi lebih berantakan dari Roxas berjalan ke arah tempat tidur aku melihat rambut Sora menyembul keluar dari selimut.

"Sora, ayo bangun."kata ku sembari mengguncang bahunya, tapi dia tak terusik sedikitpun.

"soraa!" kataku sembari mengguncangkannya lebih kuat tapi satu2nya reaksi yang kuterima adalah...

"ri..ku.." gumam Sora lalu keadaan kembali tenang.

"ya ampun" kataku sembari menepuk keningku

"SORAA! BANGUN!" teriakku di dekat telinganya tapi tak ada reaksi dari adikku yang satu ini.

"butuh bantuan?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu, aku menengok lalu tersenyum.

"itu akan sangat membantu Roxy" kataku lalu Roxas berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan duduk disisi yang lain. aku dan Roxas menggambil bantal dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"1.." kata Roxas mulai menghitung

"2.." lanjutku...

"3!" sahut kami bersamaan dan memukul Sora dengan bantal yang kami pegang.

"UWAAAAH" teriak Sora kaget saat kami memukulnya.

"akhirnya bangun juga kau" kataku sambil tertawa

"dasar tukang Tidur" kata Roxas sambil tersenyum.

"uuuukhhh. sini kubalas kalian! (DX)" protesnya sambil menyerang kami dan mulailah perang bantal antara aku dan roxas VS Sora (selalu berakhir seperti ini =.=).

"ehm..." terdengar deheman seseorang dari arah pintu kamar Sora, sontak kami langsung melihat kearah asal suara.  
di ambang pintu berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang bergaya spike (bayangkan Roxas setelah dewasa) dan menatap kami dengan heran.

"errr.. pagi kak Cloud?" kata Sora yang malah lebih mirip pertanyaan. Cloud putra tertua dari keluarga Saphir juga pengawas kami karena ayah dan ibu sedang berbinis diluar kota.

"Sora, Roxas. segera siap-siap karena kalian akan terlambat" katanya dingin dan cuek pada kekacauan yang ada.

"baiiiikkkk! aku duluannn!" kata Sora berlari menuju kamar mandi "tunggu! aku dulu Soraa!" teriak Roxas dan ikut berlari dan mereka berdua meninggalkanku di tengah ruangan seorang diri.

"Vei, bisa kau buatkan aku secangkir Kopi?" tanya Cloud.  
satu kali, dua kali aku mengedipkan mata sampai aku sadar kalau dia bicara padaku.

"uh.. baiklah'' kataku lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar hingga Cloud menarik tanganku membuatku menatapnya dengan keheranan.

"apa?" tanyaku, dia tersenyum lalu menunjuk rambutku.

"mahkota bulu" katanya singkat lalu aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan bulu-bulu berwarna putih berjatuhan.

"emm.. trims kak!" kataku tersenyum lalu pergi kedapur dengan kak Cloud ada dibelakangku.

++++++++ Dapur+++++++

pikiranku sedang tak focus saat aku berada didapur dan aku tak memperhatikan apapun, biasanya tak begini tapi aku memang sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini dan hari ini baru hari pertama sekolah!

"hufft ..."

-PRANG-

"uups!" kataku saat cangkir yang sedang ku pegang meluncur bebas membentur lantai.

"VEI?" kata dan tanya Kak Cloud terdengar nada Khawatir disuaranya dan dia sedang menuju kesini.

"hmmh.. tak pa, aku akan membereskannya" kataku mulai membereskan pecahan kaca.

" Vei, biar aku saja.. nanti kau terluka" cegah kak Cloud saat dimulai membersihkan juga

"tak apa.. biar aku yang memb-! UUKH!" jariku terkena pecahan kaca dan cairan menjijikan berwarna merah keluar dari lukaku.

"sudah kubilang jangn lakukan!" kata Kak Cloud dan dia segera mencari obat untuk lukaku.

"kak, ini bukan parah lagi pula nanti juga sembuh kok" kataku ringan

"Vei.. kau tahu kau tak boleh terluka apalagi sampai berdarah karena penciuman kami lebih tajam dari mu" kata Kak Cloud sambil membersihkan lukaku.

sebenarnya keluarga ku berbeda dengan keluarga pada normalnya, dan hanya sedikit orang yang tahu dan pada awalnya kalian takkan mengira akan hal itu karena;

1. aku, Veixa. bukanlah putri kandung keluarga ini. aku diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga Saphir saat berusia sekitar 6 tahun. tapi tak ada yang tahu soal hal ini...

2. percayakah kalian pada Vampire? tidak? kalau begitu kalian harus percaya, karena keluarga angkat ku ini Vampire. tapi hanya Ayah dan Ibu saja yang 100% vamp, Kak Cloud, roxas dan sora hanya Half blood (aku sendiri bingung kok mereka bertiga half tapi ayah dan ibu pure).

aku di angkat menjadi anak keluarga saphir karena aku memilki aura yang hampir mirip mereka dan baunya juga (kata Roxas dan Sora) ada kemungkinan aku juga bukan hanya manusia...

4. punya 3 saudara yang tampan atau lebih tepatnya cantik (dalam ukuranku) sangatlah memuakkan (bukan berarti aku benci mereka sebaliknya aku sayang pada mereka), karena begitu teman sekelasku tahu (cewek terutama) mereka membombardirku dengan banyak pertanyaan dan aku senang bisa menghentikkannya hanya dengan;; ' Cloud dan Roxas tak punya ketertarikan pada cewek yang berarti mereka berdua adalah...well, kau tahu maksudnya, sedang Sora seorang bi, tapi yang kutahu mereka sudah punya pacar' (sadiskah pernyataanku diatas?)

"ada apa? kami dengar ada sesuatu yang pecah" kata Roxas yang baru saja turun dan aku langsung kembali ke dunia nyata.

"dan bau darah" tambah Sora yang muncul dari balik punggung Roxas.

"nah, tak apa. kalian makanlah dulu" kataku pada mereka dan mereka langsung melirik meja makan.

"sudah, kau juga belum sarapankan? sana sarapan dulu" kata Cloud tiba-tiba. lalu segera membereskan kekacauan kecil yang kubuat.

"thanks kak" kataku lalu beranjak pergi menuju meja makan dan menatap jam sekilas.

'07.05... kuharap kami tak terlambat' pikirku lalu duduk untuk sarapan.

"lukamu bagaimana?"tanya Roxas sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"tak perlu dikhawatirkan" jawabku singkat.

"Vei itu kuat! kurasa kalaupun lukanya parah kau masih bisa jalan-jalan" kata Sora sambil nyegir.

"jangankan jalan-jalan, aku yakin kau pasti bisa berlari walau tulangmu ada yang patah" kata Roxas, hampir menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"dingin sekali, padahal kalau sudah didepan axel kau berubah 180 derajat. malu-malu kucing" sindirku pada Roxas.

"aku tidak!"bantahnya "iya kok"kataku dan sora bersamaan. dan akhirnya Roxaspun merenggut marah, Sora tertawa sedang aku tersenyum kecil.

"sudah selesai? ayo berangkat" kata Cloud yang datang dari dapur.

"ya.. tunggu sebentar" kataku lalu meminum jus dan menyimpan piringku, lalu bergegas mengikuti Cloud.

-TBC-

**NOTE##** seperti yang kalian baca, aku mengedit hampir seluruh chapter tapi cuman seperlu saya aja, kalau kata kalian ada bagian yang kurang, revie aja ya? ntar di edit lagi

Sora:: lho? Cloud tidak makan?

Vei:: entah.

Roxas:: aku gak mau jadi gay! (pout)

Vei:: terima nasibmu yang sudah ditentukan penulis. T_T

Roxas:: tapi aku tetap tak mau!

Vaxeil :: -Sora- Cloud sudah makan sebelum kalian.  
- roxas- tidak terima penolakkan :)

Vei:: kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya Vai...

Vaxeil:: hehehe,...

Cloud:: aku juga? (trerganggu)

Vaxeil:: ukhhhh.. Cloudy, jangan bunuh aku yaaa *kabur*  
review pleaseeeee :) and ini ff pertamaku yang ku upload :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 pacar Roxas dan Sora

thanks to...

- ishidaRin === yayayaya.. ayo cek dari story iniiii :)

- Ventus Hikari ===== waw! detil... maksih yaaa.. soal vei, nanti bakal dijelasin dibeberapa chapter kedepan bahkan mungkin ada chapter khusus soal masa lalunya Vei :)

disowner::: aku tak punya apapunnnnn... yang punya hanya square enix dan disney. oh.. tapi aku punya Veixa, masa lalunya dan juga jalan ceritaaaaa :):)

* * *

#Sora POV#

Twilight Town High School. SMA tempatku, Roxi dan Dan Vei sekolah saat ini, aku dan roxi memulai tahun pertama sedang Vei saat ini tahun kedua sedang Cloudy kuliah di RGU. karena baru mulai Cloudy mengantar kami kesekolah, setelah menurunkan kami digerbang sekolah diapun pergi ke universitasnya.

"ayo pergi ambil jadwal kalian" kata Vei sambil memimpin perjalanan. walau Vei bukan saudara kandung kami, aku sangat menyanyanginya dan sangat disayangkan Vei hilang ingatan saat berada dipanti asuhan jadi tak banyak yang panti asuhan tahu selain nama dan hari ulang tahunnya.

"oia, tadi aku menerima pesan dari Riku. dia bilang dia dan Axel menunggu didepan loker kalian" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum usil.

"Riku? apa aku bakal sekelas dengannya ya?" tanyaku bersemangat "kau ingin sekelas dengannya supaya kau bisa menyalin dan bermanja-manja dengannya kan?" tanya Roxas sambil tersenyum usil.

"u...uh..."

"sudah, kita ambil jadwal kalian" kata Vei sambil berjalan menuju ruangan bertuliskan 'ADMINISTRASI'.

"kalian berdua mau ikut atau diam disini?" tanya Vei saat kami tiba di depan pintu.

"ikut!" jawabku bersemangat.

"jangan macam-macam ya"kata Vei lagi lalu kami masuk keruangan tersebut.

"permisi"

"oh, Vei. bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam yang mirip ninja.

"menyenangkan, bagaimana denganmu Yuffie?"tanya Vei padanya

"ya! menarik! oh, siapa yang ada dibelakangmu?" tanya wanita bernama Yuffie itu.

"adikku"jawabnya singkat

"pagi, aku Sora!" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"aku Yuffie! dan aku seorang ninja!" kata Yuffie saat memperkenalkan diri.

"Yuffie, hentikan. kami akan terlambat kekelas" kata Vei kesal dan Yuffie merenggut marah lalu memberikan 2 buah jadwal pada Vei.

"trims" kata Vei lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. dan memberikan jadwal kami.

saat melihat jadwalnya aku langsung merengut kesal.

"jam pertama apa?" tanya Roxi pandangannnya masih pada jadwalnya.

"Matematik" jawabku kesal karena tahu pasti bahwa jadwal kami akan berbeda.

"ohh... aku di PE" katanya tenang lalu aku menghela nafas. aku tak suka dipisah dengan Roxas.

"ROXYYYY!" seru sesorang dari kejauhan dan aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku, cowok tinggi berambut merah berlari mendekati kami. eh.. Roxas lebih tepatnya.

"aku merindukanmu!" katanya sambil memeluk Roxas erat.

"Lepaskan AX!" kata Roxas sambil meronta dalm pelukannya.

"nah.. tidak mau" kata Axel tenang dan malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Ax! adikku mati kalau begitu terus" tegur Vei kesal ditangannnya ada sebuah buku yang tebal. firasatku bilang kalau Vei akan melemparkannya.

"ya, aku tak mau Roxas mati dan membuat Sora sedih" kata suara baru, suara pacarku aku langsung berbalik dan melihat dia berdiri dekat sebuah loker.

"Pagi Vei, Sora" kata orang itu. cowok berambut perak dengan mata aqua yang cantik.

"RIKU!" seruku lalu berlari kearahnya dan segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"hai, Sora"katanya sambil tersenyum lalu mencium rambutku

"sora... aku harus mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Riku bisa mati sesak nafas kalau kau memeluknya begitu" kata Vei saat mengambil barangnya dari loker.

"yaaa. maaf riku" kataku sambil melepas pelukanku dengan sedih.

"tak apa" katanya lalu membuatku melihatnya dengan mengangkat daguku.

"karena aku juga merindukanmu" lanjutnya lembut lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

* * *

# Veixa POV#

aku melihat ke 2 pasangan berbahagia didepanku dan hanya menghela nafas, aku melirik ke Axel yang sedang mencoba untuk mencium roxas.

'apa dia harus kupukul ya?' tanyaku dalm hati

'belum apa-apa aku sudah capek' pikirku lagi lalu mulai melamun soal masa lalu yang tak pernah kuingat.

"Vei" kata seseorang dari arah belakang membuyarkan lamunanku lalu aku berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"pagi, Nam" sapaku lalu tersenyum.

"pagi, sepertinya pagi ini sudah sangat tak bisa di kontrol y" katanya sambil tersenyum. Namine adalah salah satu temanku dan salah satu teman masa kecil Sora dan Roxas. dia tak pernah bisa lepas dari buku sketsa.

"ya?"tanyaku lalu berbalik dan melihat Axel mencoba mencium Roxas dengan cara mendorongnya kesalah satu loker.

"si bodoh ituuuu" kataku kesal lalu berjalan ke tempatnya dan memukulnya dengan kamus yang sengaja ku ambil dari loker.

"GYAAA! Vei kau tak perlu begitu!" protesnya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang kupukul.

"jangan lakukan itu atau kau akan kupukul lebih keras" ancamku dengan tatapan membunuh yang langsung membuat Axel membeku.

"baik"jawabnya patuh

Namine tertawa kecil disamping Roxas yang terengah-engah.

"Roxas, Sora" kataku cepat, mereka berdua langsung menoleh padaku.

"loker kalian ada disebelah loker Riku dan lokerku"kataku sambil menunjuk 2 loker. sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi pada loker kami, karena loker kami berenam bersebelahan yang menjadikan tempat bagus untuk bertemu tanpa janjian.

"ayo ambil barang kalian sebelum kita terlambat" kata Riku pada Sora dan Roxas yang menggangguk.

"Ax, bagaimana dengan Reno?" tanya Riku tiba-tiba, aku dan Namine langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka.

"baik, dia baru pulang 2 hari yang lalu" jawabnya simple.

"siapa Reno?" tanyaku, walau sudah sejak SMP mengenalnya baru kali ini dia mengatakan nama Reno.

"kakakku. ntar akan ku pertemukan. tapi aku yakin kau takan suka padanya" jawab Axel tenang.

-TENG-TENG-

"ayo cepat! nanti kita ketemu waktu makan siang ya semuanya!" kata Axel yang berlari dengan Sora.

"yaa!" seru ku yang berlari dengan Namine.

==================**to be continue**==============

Vaxeil: wow! cuman beda 4 hari! rekor baru nihh! tapi lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya

Vei: ya. tak apakan. tumben biasanya 1 bulan kemudian baru rilis yang ke 2

Sora: Riku! aku punya jadwal yang sama denganmu tidak?

Riku: ya, kurasa ada beberapa. iyakan? (pandangan membunuh ke Vaxeil)

Vaxeil: iya ada kok.. (jangan tatap aku begitu) #merinding#

Riku: baguslah.

Axel: kalau aku dan Roxas?

Roxas:...

Vaxeil: roxas mau sekelas sama Ax?

Roxas: (menggangguk dengan wajah merah)

Axel: yei! (peluk Roxas)

Vaxeil: baiklahhhh. hmmmhmhmhmh

Veixa:: REVIEW PLEASE! ITU AKAN MEMBUAT VAI UPDATE LEBIH CEPAT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Revieewww :)

Kyo: kecepetan? ya.. emang sih.. coz di draft pembicaraan ttg Reno waktu makan siang tapi disini ku potong drastis...T_T. vei? dia cewek... napa mangnya Kyon-Kyon?

Roxy a.k.a Esa: iyaaa.. maaf ya Roxy.. ntar ku kasih tahu dehh XO... janji..XD master uke? bukannya dia ddewanya uke? hehehehehehe tapi aku setuju aja ama Roxyy (peluuukk)

ARIA : kalau Cloudy (tatapan membunuh dari Cloud) jadi werewolf... Sephy jadi apa? Vampire yang ngejar-ngejar werewolf ? XP

Helmi D. Roxas: ya.. ntar ku beresin, kayaknya bisa sih tapi akunya terlalu malas ngedit karena waktu terbatas and sibuk ma urusan sekolah (contoh nggak bener *axel*)

IshidaRin : ntar deh kusuruh Axel untuk nyium kamu XDXDDXDXD (tatapan membunuh roxas) hahahahaha

Ventus Hikari : . always love your review! XD bakal kuperbaiki, suer.. janji bakal kuperbaiki T_T

Dazzling Flame:ku juga bahagia karena membuat harimu lebih bahagia XDXDXD

Disclaimer: aku ga k punya KH, FF atau game Square Enix yang laen! aku hanya punya gambar and list of character, Veixa, jalan cerita dan hal2 tak terduga lainnya Xd

A/N: yaa ampuuuun! lupa ngasih nama keluarga ke Axel n Riku! ya udah.. ambil gampang.. Axel and Reno Rouge trus Riku and Sephiroth Cresent, dannn GOMEN! ini ngambil waktu lebih lama dari pada sebelumnya untuk update! XC ortuku ngelarang aku ke warnet! jadi baru update sekarang! T-T hiks~ kenapa tak ngerti sih ortuku.. kenapa sekolah ku menyebalkan? hiks.. jadi beneran minta maaf yaa!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

bagi Roxas hari pertama bukanlah sesuatu yang dia tunggu, karenanya saat ini dia hanya menatap keluar jendela ruang kelasnya dan disebelahnya duduk sahabatnya, Hayner yang sedang menggobrol dengan Kairi sahabat Sora. Mr. Fei, guru bahasa Inggris Roxas mendadak pergi karena ada urusan penting. Hayner walau dia sahabat baik Roxas sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa Roxas adalah Vampire (walau hanya setengah), Hayner memiliki rambut pirang pasir pendek dan dia lebih tinggi dari Roxas (walau dia lebih pendek dari axel) sedang Kairi memiliki rambut yang berwarna hampir kemerahan dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna pink. dalam waktu 10 menit setelah Mr. Fei pergi bel pulang berbunyi.

"Roxas, kau mau ikut kami (pence dan olette)?" tanya Hayner saat mengambil tasnya dan berdiri sedang Kairi langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"hmm.. aku gak bisa ikut. aku harus membantu Vei" jawabnya pada Hayner sembari keluar dari kelas.

"oh, ok! kami akan pergi ke pantai, hubungi kami kalau kau berubah pikiran" katanya sambil nyengir

"tentu!" kata Roxas saat dia menuju loker dan menubruk seseorang.

"whaa-!"

"uups, hati-hati Roxy!" kata orang yang dia tubruk itu menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh dan ternyata orang itu, Axel.

"uhh.. thanks Ax" katanya tersipu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"ohhh.. tak apa Roxy. aku takut bokong(?)mu yang sexy itu terluka" katanya sambil menggoda Roxas, hal ini membuat Roxas speechless dan wajahnya merah seperti tomat. hal itu tak di sia-siakan Axel untuk mencuri kecupan disudut bibirnya, dan Roxas tak bisa berbuat banyak karena Shock.

"u-u-uhh"

"AXEL ROUGE... rasanya aku sudah memperingatkanmu" kata seseorang dengan aura membunuh pada Axel.

"Uuuhhh.. hai Vei" kata Axel gugup, dan melihat teror didepan hidupnya (Vei maksudnya)

"Roxy, hari ini kita pulang bareng Riku dan Axel" kata Sora ceria dari balik Riku. ya, disaat orang-orang sudah lelah dia msih punya energi yang sangat banyak.

"eh? bagaimana dengan kak Cloud?" tanya Roxas heran, lalu Veixa menunjukkan HPnya pada Roxas. disitu ada pesan dari Cloud yang isinya dia akan pulang telat karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya.

"aku juga gak bisa pulang bareng, mau beli beberapa bahan untuk karya seni nanti bersama Nami" kata Vei sambil menunjuk kertas yang dipegang Namine.

"rrrrr... okay" jawab Roxas ragu.

"tapi..." kata Vei saat mereka tiba didepan Volvo berwarna perak milik Riku.

"Riku, aku ingin kau mengawasi Axel agar sibodoh ini tak melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Roxas lalu mengawasi Sora. yang kutahu kau akan mengawasinya dengn senang hati" kata Vei sambil menunjuk Riku.

"hmm.. Baiklah" kata Riku sambil tersenyum dan melirik Sora.

* * *

**VEIXA POV**

setelah menerima jawaban dari Riku, aku membiarkan mereka berempat pergi dengan mobil Riku.

"emm.. ayo bergegas. aku tak mau Larxene membunuhku karena kau pulang larut" kataku sambil tersenyum manis pada sahabatku.

"hihihi.. Larxy takkan membunuhmu kok" kata Nami sambil tertawa kecil.

"uhhh.. dia selalu baik padamu karena kau adiknya, nah aku?" kataku sambil menghela nafas, dan berjalan masuk menuju bus dan Namine masih tertawa kecil.

sisa perjalan kami lalui dengan diam tak terusik oleh keributan sekitar kami.

"Vei.." kata Namine tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

"mhhmm"

"apa tak apa?" tanya Namine sambil menggambar

"soal apa?" tanyaku lelah

"soal Axel... bukankah kau menyukainya?" kata Namine sambil berbisik supaya tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengarnya.

diam...

aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. memang aku pernah menyukai Axel tapi dia mengganggapku hanya sebagai teman dan itu memang menyakitkan tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan...

"ya.. itu dulu Nami, sekarang aku lebih memilih kebahagian sahabat dan keluargaku" jawabku santai

"tapi.."

"sshh... aku tahu. aku munafik, aku bodoh karena berkata seperti itu" kataku saat memotong perkataan Nami.

"tapi aku mendapat apa yangku inginkan dari mereka dan aku ingin memberikan kebahagian walau hanya satu saja" lanjutku saat kami tiba di mall dan berjalan menuju tempat yang menjual stok bahan-bahan seni.

"hah.. ya.. aku yakin kau akan mendapat yang lebih baik dari Axel" katanya tersenyum.

"ya.. dan gak semesum Axel ... susah ngurusnya" kataku lemas lalu kami tertawa bersama-sama.

* * *

**CLOUD POV**

_perpustakaan_

'hmmmm' gumamku saat aku berada disalah satu sudut perpustakaan, mencari sebuah buku yang sangat penting untuk tugas kuliahku. sebagian mahasiswa sudah pulang dari universitas, terkecuali beberapa orang sahabatku (yang termasuk didalamnya adalah pacarku).

"SPIKEEEYY?" suara seorang pria menggema diperpustakaan yang sepi. aku tahu siapa itu dan aku hanya menghela nafas.

"disini Zack!" seruku cukup kencang tapi tidak membuat keributan seperti Zack tadi.

"heya.. spikyy, kau lihat Leonleon atau Sephyroony?" tanyanya saat berjalan kearahku, Zack berambut hitam bergaya spike dengan sifat kekanakan dengan mata biru yang innocent (?) dia bersender pada salah satu rak buku.

"tidak.. untuk apa kau cari leon dan sephiroth?" tanyaku saat membuka lembaran buku yang kupegang.

"mmmhhhmm... aku mencari Leonleon karena kami ada pertemuan malam ini, sedang sephyroony ada yang ingin ku tanyakan tentang sepupunya" jawabnya santai lalu menatapku dengan senyuman 'trademark' nya.

"hmm.. sudah kau tanyakan pada Rinoa? atau pada Kia?" tanyaku lagi sambil tersenyum, Rinoa adalah sahabat Leon sejak kecil sedang Kia adalah orang terdekat dengan Sephiroth selain aku dan Zack.

"aku sudah menanyakan pada Rinoa tapi dia juga tak tahu, dan Kia tak bisa kutemukan dimanapun" jawabnya kesal lalu tiba-tiba dia menatapku dengan curiga.

"apa mungkin... Sephiroony dan Kia.."

-BHUK-

"AWW! kau tak usah memukulku Choco" katanya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kupukul

"jangan pernah berpikir hal begitu pada Kia dan Sephiroth, Zack" kataku kesal sambil menyimpan buku yang kupakai untuk memukul Zack.

"aww.. Choco-spikey kesal..jangan cemburu begitu lagipula kau masih punya Leonleon" katanya usil lalu segera lari keluar perpustakaan sebelum sempat aku memukulnya.

aku menghela nafas saat keadaan menjadi tenang kembali, walau kekanakkan Zack kadang bersikap dewasa disaat yang diperlukan (namun lebih banyak kekanakkannya sih.

* * *

**SEPHIROTH POV**

aku berjalan dilorong sepi, dalam perjalanan keluar dari ruang para dosen aku bertemu Kia yang berkata Zachary mencariku dan aku harus segera menemuinya. tapi hal itu bisa kusingkirkan dulu, sepenting apapun itu Zack cukup mengerti apa yang kuinginkan sekarang jadi kurasa dia akan bersabar.

_perpustakaan_

'hmm... dimana dia?' tanyaku dalam hati, sembari masuk semakin dalam ke perpustakaan. dan aku menemukkannya disalah satu sudut ruangan dan sepertinya dia tak menyadari kedatanganku dan itu hal yang bagus.

langkahku menimbulkan suara yang seharusnya dapat didengar oleh Cloud tapi dia sama sekali tak menoleh entah sengaja atau dia tak mendengarkan karena terlalu sibuk.

'semakin dekat... dan kau tetap belum menyadarinya...' pikirku

'dan itu hanya akan menjadikan kesempatan untukku ... Cloud_ku_' lanjutku saat aku tinggal beberapa langkah menuju Cloud, saat tepat dibelakangnya aku mengulurkan tanganku disebelah Cloud, sedang tanganku yang lain memluknya dari belakang.

"hai Cloud.." kataku

"Sephiroth...sudah kukatakan berapa kali agar kau muncul tiba-tiba" gerutunya kesal masih mencari buku, mendekatkan tubuh kami lagi hingga dia terdiam karena merasakan sesuatu.

"emmh...Cloud, kau ikut ketempatku sekarang" kataku dengan nada perintah sambil tanganku yang memeluknya bergerak kebawah.

"Seph! hentikan! kita ada ditempat umum!" katanya kesal, tapi bisa kudengar kalau jantungnya berdegup kencang dan itu membuatku tersenyum.

"tidak, hingga kau ikut denganku" kataku lagi.

"Seph... hen..ti..kan..." katanya terengah-engah saat aku menyentuh alat vitalnya dari balik pakaiannya.

"mmmhhmm, katakan..."

"katakan kalau kau akan ikut dengn ku, dan kita sedikit bersenang-senang" lanjutku, tanganku masih ada dibawah.

1... 2... 3...

"BAIKLAHH! AKU IKUT! kau puas sekarang lepaskan aku!" bentaknya kesal, wajahnya merah karena marah dan malu.

"tentu Cloud, tentu. apapun.." kataku sedikit menggodanya dan dia kulihat dia merinding, aku membayangkan malam yang membosankan akan jadi menyenangkan.

TBC ahhh...

* * *

aku,roku,riku, sora and vei: (sweatdrop) vaxeil cari mati...

Sky: aku gak cari mati, silly! *ngambek*

Vei: lho ganti nama Vai?

Sky: cuman diakun ini kok... (smile)

Roxas: kok aku punya firasat jelek ya...?

Vei: huh? kenapa?

Sora: takkan ada masalah! XD

Sky: *whisper* Vei, ati-ati ma Ax... takut dia ngerape Roxyyy..

Vei: ohh... kamu mikir gitu ? dasar... ini lagi bulan puasa...

Sky: hah? gak kok.. itu bwt chapter laen (innocent smile)

Aku n Riku: Vaxeil a.k.a Sky, sadis amat lu lupa kasih nama keluarga ke kita!

Sky: gomeeeennn XDxD, terlalu fokus nih...

Zack: YAAAY! tampil jugaaaaa! XD

All: hay Zack!

_datang cloud bawa buster sword_

Cloud: VAXEIL! KAU MINTA KUBUNUH!

Sky: huh? sekarang aku Sky. n kamu gak bole protes... mending disini cuman 2 semenya... diceritaku yang lain malah 3 orang

Cloud: kau ini! jangan permainkan aku! dan aku tetap tak mau!

Sky:kalau banyak protes kutambahin sememu! dari para Turks ampe Soldiers! *tatapan iblis*

Cloud: *tak bisa berkata-kata*

Sephiroth: nah.. dari pada protes.. sekarang ayo kita pergi... *seret Cloud*

Cloud: lepassss! baka Sephi.. pergi, cari yang lain !

All: *sweatdrop* waduhhhh... REVIEW PLEASEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Axel: Sky gak punya apa-apa! (melirik ke Sky yang ada disudut ruangan)

Roxas: (baca surat yang dikasih Sky sebelumnya) 'warning: OOC, oc, kekerasan dan kejutan… =_=" jangan salahkan kalo adegan berburu payah… gak pernah berburu sih…'

Sora: MULAAAAAIII! XD (peluk Riku)

* * *

Normal POV

2 sosok tengah berlari ketakutan ditengah kegelapan hutan dan dinginnya salju. mereka pria dan gadis berusia kurang lebih 15 tahun. Nafas mereka tak terputus walau mereka telah berlari secepat mungkin, sang pria yang berada didepan beberapa kali melirik kebelakang dengan perasaan cemas.

"ke..kenapa mereka menyerang kita?" Tanya gadis dibelakangnya suaranya gemetar karena takut.

"mereka pemburu! Kita tak boleh berhenti, mereka akan membunuh kita sama seperti yang lain" jawab sang pria yang terus berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak mungkin diikuti oleh manusia, lagi, dia melirik kebelakang dan melihat bayangan orang lain yang berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama dengannya.

"sial! Mereka lebih cepat dari perkiraanku" kata Pria itu terus berlari hingga tubuhnya dipukul mundur kebelakang oleh seseorang.

Pria itu menarik gadis yang bersamanya dan memeluknya erat sebelum mereka membentur batu besar.

"AGGH!" teriak kesakitan pria itu gadis dalam pelukannya menangis ketakutan.

Dengan bantuan bulan, wujud penyerang mereka pun terlihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang sebahu berwarna silver dan bertubuh tinggi ada dihdapn mereka.

"YAZOO! Kau curang!" seru seseorang dari arah pasangan itu lari, seorang lagi pemuda beramput silver dengan potongan medium muncul, walau pemuda ini lebih pendek dari 'yazoo', dia terlihat lebih berbahaya.

"aku tidak curang Kadaj" kata pemuda bernama Yazoo lalu mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pasangan dihadapan.

"lihat, 2 vampire yang berhasil kabur" kata Kadaj sambil tersenyum seperti seorang predator. Melihat ini kedua pasangan itu mundur hingga mereka menubruk sesuatu.

"Hmm? Kau terlambat Loz" kata Kadaj yang nyengir pada sosok dibelakang pasangan itu. Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh kekar dan rambut silver pendek.

"SIAPA KALIAN? KENAPA KALIAN MEMBURU KAMI?" teriak pria itu dia memegang sang gadis dengan sangat protektif.

Kadaj, menunjukkan senyum iblisnya pada mereka, dan membuat taring vampire terlihat.

"kalian membahayakan vampire lain" kata Yazoo tenang, ketika dia mendekat pria itu mendesis dan menunjukkan taringnya.

"lebih baik kau tidak melawan" kata Loz melirik kesalah satu saudaranya.

"karena kematian kalian akan menyakitkan" lanjut kadaj dengan senyum iblisnya lagi.

"KAMI TAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN! BUKANNYA KALIAN YANG MEMBAHAYAKAN KELOMPOK KITA!" desis pria itu

Kadaj, menatap dingin pada pasangan vampire didepannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kadaj menedang pria di perut dan pegangannya pada sang gadis terlepas.

"kau bukan bagian dari kelompok kami" desis Kadaj marah pada pria yang tersungkur dihadapannya.

"kau hanya vampire kotor yang tak mempunyai kekuatan apapun" lanjutnya menendang pria itu lagi.

"he..hentikan.. aku mohon.." isak sang gadis, dia mencoba berlari kesebelah sang pria tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Loz.

"diam disini …. Dan lihat saja nanti kau akan mendapat giliranmu" kata Yazoo, lalu loz nyengir padanya.

"ja…jang..ngan.. kau.. .. dia.." kata pria itu dari mulutnya keluar darah, matanya berubah menjadi merah darah.

"dia akan menemanimu didunia sana tenang saja" kata Kadaj dingin, lalu mengerahkan pedangnya pada tenggorokan sang pria.

"ada kata-kata terakhir?" goda Kadaj, pria yang ada dikakinya menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan jijik. sebelum dia menusuk pria itu, tiba-tiba muncul portal kegelapan dan muncul seseorang dari dalam sana.

"waktu kita sebentar lagi disini, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo. Cepat bereskan" kata pemuda itu dingin, dia memakai jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"kami tahu Xean, kami akan segera menghabisi mereka" kata Kadaj, dia melirik Loz yang menggangguk dan memegang kepala sang gadis.

"1.. 2.. 3.." hitung Yazoo. Lalu jeritan kesakitan dari pasangan itu terdengar sampai keseluruh hutan, darah menetes dari pedang Kadaj dan mengubah putihnya salju menjadi merahnya darah.

"baiklah.. kita pergi sekarang" kata Xean lalu memimpin perjalanan kembali ke portal hitam yang tanpa ujung.

* * *

AXEL POV

"ohh.. ayolah roxyyy.. Vei takkan pulang sampai beberapa jam lagi" kataku memohon padanya saat ini kami ada diruang kreasi sedang Sora dan Riku didapur membuat makan malam.

"tidak! Axel! Kita baru berpacaran beberapa minggu yang lalu!" kata Roxas kesal dan berbalik memunggungiku.

"lalu…? Bukan berarti kita tak bisa melakukanya kan?" tanyaku dengan nada suara menggoda.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau melakukannya! Tidak untuk saat ini!"jawabnya kesal dan beranjak pergi, sebelum aku menariknya.

"UWAAAAH" seru Roxas saat aku menariknya dan membuatnya duduk dipangkuanku, aku melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"roxy… " gumamku mencium wangi rambut Roxas yang seperti vanilla. 'manis..' pikirku lalu mencium rambutnya.

"apa yang manis?" Tanya Roxas tiba-tiba, mencoba lepas dari pelukanku tapi aku lebih kuat.

"kau… hmmhmmh.. Roxy.. aku ingin melakukannya.. kumohon" kataku masih mencium wangi vanilla yang membuatku gila.

"em…em..mmm.. Ax?" Tanya Roxas

"mm?" kataku, dia menarik tanganku dan membuat wajahku berada disebelah wajahnya, dan semua berlangsung cepat dia mencium bibirku dalam, aku tersenyum diciuman itu beberapa saat kemudian dia melepaskannya.

"uh.. aku akan membantu Sora dan Riku" katanya saat berdiri wajahnya merah semerah rambutku.

"huh? Tidaaaaakkk..~ kita bereskan apa yang sedang kita mulai" kataku sambil nyengir dan menarik roxas untuk duduk lagi.

"ta..tapi.. Ax, Vei dalam perjalan- hmmp!" kuputus perkataannya dengan ciuman yang dalam, aku menjilat bibir bawah Roxas meminta izin untuk menjelajahi mulutnya.

"A..Axel" rintihnya saat lidah kami berebut dominasi, dan tentu aku yang menang.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami selesai berciuman (untuk saat ini) aku melihat Roxas yang wajahnya merah, terengah dan berkeringat.

"tadi kita hanya berciuman dan kau sudah berkeringat seperti ini" godaku lalu menjilat telinga Roxas.

"kau.. mengendalikan api! Jelas saat kau memelukku seerat itu, tidak aneh kalau aku berkeringat dan tenagaku berkurang drastis" kata Roxas marah dia mendorongku dan berjalan keluar, tak mau ditinggal sendiri akupun ikut pergi keluar.

Tapi keadaan didapur tak lebih baik saat kami datang.

* * *

VEIXA POV

"aku pulang.." kataku saat membuka pintu dan segera menuju dapur, karena mendengar suara ribut dari sana.

Dan berhenti saat melihat kekacauan didapur..

'Ok, aku mengerti bagaimana tepung bisa jatuh ke bawah.. tapi kenapa ada tepung dilangit-langit?' pikirku sambil menggosok keningku karena sakit kepalaku kambuh.

"Riku, axel, Roxas dan Sora… kenapa dapur bisa begini? Lalu Sora dan Riku kenapa kalian penuh terigu? Roxas, kenapa bibirmu seperti terluka? Axel, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanyaku walau ini belum seluruh pertanyaan yang mengiang dikepalaku.

"pertanyaan pertama, ada perang bahan makanan!" seru Sora semangat.

"jawaban kedua, aku dan Sora berniat bikin makan malam saat Axel dan Roxas diatas bermain game, tapi tiba-tiba Sora .. ya, kau tahulah" jawab Riku sambil menggangkat bahunya dan menerima rengekan dari Sora kalau dia tidak salah.

Aku melirik ke Roxas menunggu jawabannya,

"jawaban ke 3 n 4, aku menggigit bibir Roxy saat kami berciuman lalu aku sedang mencoba menciumnya lagi" jawab Axel yang berada dibelakang Roxas yang wajahnya berubah merah dan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Riku.. bukannya aku bilang padamu untuk mengawasi Axel?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Riku.

"well, ya.. tapi aku lebih memilih mengawasi Sora daripada mereka" jawab Riku santai.

" uuukh… 1 lagi kalian sudah makan?" Tanya ku lagi masih memijit kepalaku yang makin sakit.

"BELUM!" kata mereka serempak dan Sora tertawa kecil.

"KELUAR! BERBURU! JANGAN KEMBALI SEBELUM KALIAN KENYANG!" perintahku sambil menunjuk kepintu belakang.

'aku tak mau mengurusi werewolf dan vampire yang kelaparan' pikirku

"Baiiik~" kata Axel menarik tangan Roxas dan Roxas berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ixa…" kata Riku

"pergilah.. aku mw membereskan ini dulu dan membuat makan malam untuk diriku sendiri. Lalu.. awasi kedua adikku dan jaga diri" kata sambil menghela nafas.

"kami takkan pergi lama kok" kata Sora sambil memutar matanya, dan menarik Riku keluar rumah.

"VEIIII.. buatkan juga untuk Rikuuuuu" seru Sora dari kegelapan malam.

Aku melirik ke kekacauan yang ada dan mulai membersihkan apapun itu yang terkena tepung, telur dan susu.

'aku harus belanja besok' pikirku saat melihat susu sudah hampir habis, dan menghela nafas.

* * *

Riku POV

Kami berempat berlari menyusuri hutan terdekat di twilight town, aku dalam wujud serigala berwarna perak berlari disebelah Sora yang tertawa bebas, disisiku yang lain Axel sedang mencoba mengejar Roxas yang merupakan yang tercepat kedua setelah aku,

"kita mau berburu apa?" Tanya Sora yang tersenyum dengan senyum innocentnya.

'apapun, yang penting kita kenyang dan itu bukan manusia' jawabku melalui pikiranku, sora mampu membaca pikiranku karena aku pernah memberikan darahku padanya begitu juga sebaliknya.

"hei! Kami menemukan 2 rusa tak jauh dari sini. Ayo, cepat" seru Roxas bersama Axel.

Dan kami berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menghampiri mereka. Saat kami dekat dengan buruan kami, kami bertindak sesuai insting berburu. Aku merendahkan badanku, mengeluarkan cakarku. Aku melirik ke Axel dan melihat dia mengganggukkan kepalanya. Aku dan Roxas memulai lebih dulu, menggiringnya kearah yang sudah ditentukan lalu Axel muncul dan menerjang salah satu rusa sedang Sora menerjang yang lain. Setelah merubuhkan kedua rusa itu kami mulai makan, well, hanya Axel, Roxas dan Sora yang minum darah. Aku belum terbiasa makan daging mentah.

"selesai?" tanyaku saat melihat Sora berdiri.

"yep! Aku kenyang" katanya sambil memelukku yang masih berwujud serigala dan tersenyum puas.

"ok! Kami kenyang! Ayo kembali!" seru Axel sambil membersihkan darah yang ada dimulutnya.

"ya aku setuju, mungkin kita bisa bantu Vei beres-beres"kata Roxas yang membersihkan pakaiannya.

"uh-huh.. aku tidak tertarik membantunya, dia pasti akan menatap marah padaku, menakutkan" kata Axel yang malah menerima tatapn membunuh dari Roxas.

'itu karena dia suka kau bodoh…' pikirku, karena Axel sama sekali tak menyadari perasaan Ixa padanya.

"Axel! Vei begitu karena kau bikin dia marah!" kata Sora saat kami berdua berdiri.

"lagipula kau selalu melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Roxas, yang jelas membuat Ixa marah dan terus mengawasimu" kataku, kami berempat mulai berlari kembali ke rumah Roxas dan Sora.

"sudah berapa lama kita pergi?" Tanya Roxas padaku saat kami berjalan santai menuju rumahnya (aku sudah kembali jadi manusia).

"sekitar 3 jam" jawabku singkat.

"hmm… sebentar lagi waktu tidur kami" kata Roxas pelan saat kami sudah berada dipintu belakang rumahnya.

"KAMI PULAANG VEIIIII~" kata Sora senang saat kami masuk kedapur yang kini sudah bersih dan rapi seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"met datang" kata Ixa singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Sora, Roxas, kalian pergi kekamar mandi dikamarku. Axel dan Riku di kamar mandi yang lain" katanya saat kami cukup dekat, Axel, sebelum sempat protes sudah ditatapan dengan tatapn membunuh yang membuatnya terdiam.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Beberapa saat kemudian kelima remaja itu kembali berkumpul diruang keluarga sembari mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka hingga suara telepon berdering.

"aku angkat dulu" kata Vei yang beranjak untuk mengangkat telepon.

"siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sora bingung, dia juga bingung kenapa Cloud belum pulang juga.

"entah, mungkin itu dari Cloud. Lagipula sekarang baru jam 9.30 Sora" jawab Riku yang masih focus pada tugas matematiknya.

"Cloud tak pernah pulang lebih dari jam 8 malam" kata Roxas yang duduk dengan nyaman dipangkuan Axel, yang memeluknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Vei kembali dengan ekspresi aneh dan terduduk lemas disamping Sora.

"dari siapa?" Tanya Roxas yang menatap Vei bingung.

"tukang kredit?" kata Axel dengan nada bercanda dan nyengir pada Veixa

Setelah beberapa saat diam, Veixa menatap Riku sambil menghela nafas.

"Riku.. aku benci kakakmu.." kata Vei pelan

"ahh.. Seph menculik Cloud ya? Aku menginap disini ya, tak mau mengganggu mereka berdua" kata Riku sambil menggangguk mengerti dan kembali lagi ke tugas sekolahnya.

SIIIIINGGGGG

(dalam hati Axel, Sora dan Roxas)

'untuk bukan aku yang ngangkat teleponnya….. entah apa yang didengar oleh Vei dan pasti itu sangat memalukan hanya dengan mendengarkan mereka'

"haaaaah… ini sudah waktunya kalian untuk tidur" kata Vei berdiri diikuti keempat remaja lain.

TBC…

Axel : apa yang dilakukan seph dan cloud?

Roxas : entah (sambil menggangkat bahu) (yawn)

Kadaj : akhirnya kami tampil!

Yazoo : yay?

Axel n Roxas: (sweatdrop) ahaha… (melihat the remnants brother)

Vei : hei, kata Sky balas review dia lagi bad mood tuh..

Riku : bad mood kenapa?

Vei : entah.. (melirik ke Sky yang menebar aura hitam)

Axel : baik! Ayo mulai!

Sora : yang pertama, esa a.k.a Roxy 'Ah.. Roxy dah sadar klo Vei suka ma Axel, walau pada awalnya dia nggak mw jadian ma axel karna hal itu'

Vei : ya… setelah kujelaskan kalo aku udah nggak punya perasaan apa-apa ke Axel dan bilang pingin liat Roxas bahagia ama pasangannya, dia akhirnya mau jadian ma Axel.

Riku : lagipula Vampire itu makhluk setia jadi mereka gak bakal ganti2 pasangan.

Roxas : Next still from esa. Aku setuju ama Esa … Sephiroth mesum.. O.O maen sentuh Cloud.

Sky : still for my dearest Roxy… aku nggak bikin buat akuroku day… terlalu malas T-T hiks….. (diam disudut lagi)

Cloud : selanjutnya dari Ventus….rrr… ya emang itu yang dimaksud Sky (blushing), bwt chara aku komen yang diriku saja y? itu karna Sky blum bisa menyerap karakterku sepenuhnya selain itu dy hanya tau dari Fanfic lain.

Sephiroth : ya, begitu juga denganku tapi aku menerima pesan dari Sky… ' Sephiroth kubuat suka ngegoda Cloud, tapi cuman kalo lagi berduaan ja… jadi maaf kalo OOC'

Riku : bwt adegan vampire ini… ada yang aneh? Ada yang kurang? Kuharap nggak karena Sky nggak punya ide bwt adegan berburu ….

Axel : NEXT!

Kadaj : Kyo… maksudnya adalh? Sky nggak ngerti sama sekali katanya..

Yazoo : 'good to know u love this OOCness from Seph' itu balasannya… -_-"

Axel : Cuman perasaanku atau emang bahasa yang dipakai Sky agak kaku? Oh… REVIEW PLEASSSEE (ditulis pake api)

Sky : walau telat.. lebih baik daripada nggak.. 'MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN, MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN' dan mw Tanya …. Zack pasangannya ma siapa yaa? Ada ide? Mau yaoi atau straight bebas aja


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Normal POV

Pagi itu, kelima remaja itu pergi kesekolah dengan menggunakan mobil milik Riku karena Cloud tak juga pulang. Hari itu berlangsung seperti biasa untuk mereka berlima, bertemu Namine yang sedang bersama Larxene(yang menatap marah pada Vei dan Axel), mengikuti pelajaran, makan siang, lalu belajar lagi.

"Hari ini biasa saja ya..." kata Axel saat dia menunggu didepan loker dengan Riku.

"terlalu biasa... jadi membosankan" Kata Riku setuju, dia sedang bersender ke loker dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jeansnya.

"mau apa kepsek dengan mereka bertiga? acara yang sudah ku buat dengan Roxy bakal batal kalau begini" rengek Axel pada Riku yang nyuekin dia.

"Riku! aku bertanya padamu!" katanya sambil berteriak ke Riku, yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengar IPod untuk memblokir suara Axel.

Riku hanya melirik Axel dan salah satu alisnya terangkat lalu kembali ke Ipodnya.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa melaksanakan rencanamu besokkan?" kata Riku santai.

"itu tidak mungkin... rencanaku bisa berantakkan kalau besok, lagian besok aku ada kerja sambilan" kata Axel sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"sibuk sekali ya.." komentar Riku yang nyuekin tatapan kesal Axel.

"kau menyebalkan" kata Axel.

"well, terima kasih" kata Riku tenang.

"itu bukan PUJIAN!" kata Axel kesal.

"so?" tanya Riku singkat, menatap Axel lalu mengangkat bahunya tanpa arti apa-apa.

"(huuft) makanya aku tak mau terjebak denganmu.. kau terlalu mirip kakakmu" kata Axel sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Tanpa mereka sadari lorong sekolah mereka sudah sepi dan hanya beberapa orang yang masih didalamnya.

"terima nasibmu..." komentar Riku.

10 menit kemudian...

"RIIKUUUU~"

Axel dan Riku melirik kearah suara riang itu berasal, sekelebat warna coklat berlari kearah Riku dan menubruknya.

"kalian lama sekali..." kata Axel sambil berjalan untuk memeluk Roxas.

"ya..." jawab Roxas dan Vei lemas.

mereka berlimapun berjalan menuju tempat parkir, sesampainya disana Vei berhenti tiba-tiba.

"ada apa?" tanya Riku sambil menengok ke belakang

"aku mau belanja dulu, kalian pulanglah duluan" kata Veixa

"rasanya Vei lupa sesuatu... apa ya?" kata Roxas sambil memiringkan kepalanya tak merasakan tatapan lapar dari arah belakang saat Vei pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

"dia lupa ngasih tau Axel kali..." kata Sora yang masuk ke mobil, dan kenyataanpun jatuh tepat diatas kepala Roxas.

'duh... g-a-w-a-t' pikir Roxas sambil melirik kebelakang dimana ada seorang pyromaniak yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"SORAAAAA! AKU DUDUK DIDEPAAAAAN!" teriak Roxas sambil berlari menjauhi pacarnya.

* * *

**dimensi antah berantah**

(A/N: tak tahu harus ngasih nama apa... =.=")

cowok berambut pink panjang berjalan dilorong hitam dengan setangkai mawar berwarna merah ditangannya, berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dia mendorongnya dan berjalan kedalam dan langsung melihat orang yang dicarinya.

"disitu kau.." kata cowok itu pada cowok lain yang memiliki mata berwarna ungu tua dan rambut berwarna ungu muda pendek.

"Marluxia..." kata cowok yang diketahui bernama Xean itu menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya.

"No. 1 memanggilmu" kata Marluxia sambil menatap Xean.

Xean menggangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"terima kasih sudah memberitahuku" kata Xean saat dia berjalan keluar.

"sama-sama" kata cowok lain.

berjalan dikoridor dingin Xean tak membuang waktu dan langsung menuju ke tempat no. 1 a.k.a Xemnas a.k.a pemimpin ORGANIZATION XIII ' The Hunter Org.' terus berjalan hingga tiba didepan pintu besar berwarna hitam, Xean langsung mendorong pintu dan masuk kedalam.

" no. VIII" kata pria besar yang tengah duduk diujung ruangan dihadapannya ada ke 5 orang lain. 3 diantaranya adalah Jenova bersaudara a.k.a Loz, Yazoo dan Kadaj, sedang yang lain memiliki rambut mohawk atau sejenisnya berwarna pirang pasir sedang 1 lagi memiliki rambut biru hampir perak yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Xemnas..." kata Xean, no VIII adalah posisinya di organisasi itu. xean berjalan dan berdiri disebelah cowok berambut biru hampir perak.

"jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kadaj pada Xemnas dengan nada bosan.

"aku ingin kalian mengawasi sebuah kota kecil bernama Twilight Town dari informan kita disana, dicurigai ada vampire yang berkeliaran dan menyamar sebagai siswa" kata Xemnas setelah menatap Kadaj marah.

"disana kalian akan menyamar sebagai salah satu siswa dan mencari vampire tersebut, terkecuali untuk Jenova bersaudara" lanjut Xemnas

"Kenapa?" tanya Yazoo.

"ada seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaan kalian, agar tidak berbahaya kalian akan bergerak diam2" jawab Xemnas.

kadaj cemberut kesal, meski dia tahu siapa yang Xemnas maksud.

"ya, sekarang bersiaplah" kata Xemnas dan ke enam pemuda itupun keluar.

"hey, Xean. kau pikir Vampir ini memang bersembunyi disana?" tanya cowok berambut mohwak dengan suara yang riang.

"mungkin, Demyx. walaupun begitu tetap waspada Dem" kata Xean lalu berjalan kearah yang berbeda dengan Ke 5 cowok lain.

"kemana?" tanya cowok berambut biru hampir perak.

"keluar sebentar" jawab Xean dan menghilang melalui portal.

**Hollow Bastion**

keluar dari portal Xean langsung mengubah jubah organisasinya dengan pakaian kasual dan berjalan disekitar kota. Berhenti ditengah kota Xean menatap langit yang kala itu sudah malam dan dipenuhi bintang.

"menurutmu, kali ini kita akan menemukan dia?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"aku tak tahu, tapi aku tak ingin berhenti mencari" jawab Xean masih menatap langit tak melihat kearah beberapa siluet di kegelapan.

"jangan putus asa, kita pasti menemukannya dan nanti kita bisa melindungi yang lain dari organisasi" kata suara lain yang lebih feminin

"ya, aku yakin akan hal itu" kata Xean sambil menutup matanya dengan tetap mendongak ke langit.

"aku pasti akan menemukan mu..." kata Xean

"kakak..." bisik Xean pelan hingga hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

Veixa POV

'sekarang belum terlalu malam, tapi jalannya sepi sekali' pikirku saat berjalan ditrotoar seorang diri.

aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah dimana waktu masih menunjukkan jam 19.00, kenapa aku berjalan kaki dari supermarket ini semua gara-gara perkataan kepsek tadi.

'hah, yang benar saja... pembicaraan dengan kepsek tadi bikin mood gak enak aja nih' pikirku lagi, malam ini bulan purnama dan tumbennya cahayanya redup.

'dan lagi firasatku tak enak...' pikirku sambil merengut.

*TAP*

mendengar langkah kaki, tubuhku langsung tak mau bergerak. seperti ada yang menahannya selain itu dibelakangku itu gang gelap dan satu-satunya yang kutahu yang bisa mengontrol manusia hanya vampire.

'sial! disaat seperti ini!' pikirku sambil berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku. suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat.

Tapi ada yang aneh, dari suaranya sepertinya vampire itu menyeret kakinya atau dia kelelahan.

'bagus, aku jadi santapan vampire kelaparan' pikirku lagi sambil menggretakkan gigiku.

bisa kurasakan vampire itu kini ada dibelakangku karena perlahan dia menyetuh leherku yang tertutupi oleh rambut unguku. tangan vampire itu sangat dingin dan membuatku gemetar sekilas, lalu kurasakan nafas vampire itu ada dileherku perlahan sesuatu yang basah menjilat leherku. sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh leherku dan mulai masuk kedalam daging.

aku ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. pengaruh vampire ini masih kuat tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa menggerakkan tubuh bagian atasku. sekuat tenaga aku memukulkan tas belajaan ke kepala si Vampire dan si vampire menyingkir lalu rubuh (kupikir karena berhari-hari tak makan).

aku sendiri tak lebih baik, karena tiba2 badanku jadi lemas dan tak mampu menahanku berdiri lebih lama maka terpaksa aku duduk sambil mengeluarkan handphone untuk menghubungi Cloud.

sebelum itu aku melihat vampire yang barusan menyerangku, pemandangan yang kulihat membuatku kaget. vampire itu memiliki rambut merah panjang yag diikat pony tail dengan tato berwarna merah seperti sabit diwajahnya.

'jangan-jangan dia ...'

'halo?' terdengar suara Cloud saat dia menjawab telepon memutus pikiranku.

"Cloud jemput aku" kataku to the point sambil merasakan darah dileherku mengalir semakin pelan.

'kau kenapa?' tanya Cloud khawatir

"digigit vampire, tak bisa bergerak" jawabku tenang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

'kau dimana?' tanya Cloud disela-sela deruman mobil.

"dijalan didepan sebuah hotel, sebelum halte bus" jawabku lagi

'ok, tunggu aku disana' kata Cloud lalu aku menutup teleponku.

'tak usah bilang juga aku tak bakal kemana-mana' pikirku lalu melihat lagi kearah vampire itu.

menatap vampire itu, kusadari dia sangat kurus karena dia hanya menggunakan kemeja warna hitam dan celana kulit hitam. kurasakan tenagaku mulai kembali tapi masih belum cukup untuk membuatku berdiri. selain itu vampire itu juga belum bangun.

'mungkin dia kelaparan dan jadi sangat lemah' pikirku

tak lama kemudian aku mendengar ada kendaraan menuju kemari menengok kearah suara kulihat NuitVoid, mobil milik Cloud mendekat.

"Vei? kau tak apa?" tanya Cloud saat keluar dari mobilnya dan membantuku berdiri.

"rrr... sedikit pusing.. selebihnya tak apa" jawabku sambil bersender pada mobil.

"ck.. tak kusangka dia vampirenya" kata Cloud saat mengangkut vampire itu.

"kau kenal dia?" tanyaku sambil mengelap bekas darah dileherku.

"ya, dia teman ku" jawab Cloud setelah memasukkan vampire dan belanjaanku.

TBC

* * *

Sky:: sory tak bisa balas reviewwww dan sori juga karna gaje + gayanya terburu-buru

Vei:: sapa sih tuh Vampire?

sky:: entah.. liat aja nanti...

Vei:: R and R

Sky:: oh, lupa... karena disini Axel bukan anggota organisasi jadi posisinya diambil Xean... jangan bunuh aku... *lari n sembunyi*


	6. Chapter 6

Bloody fangs chap. 6

Sky : makasih tas reviewnya… (nunduk) tapi saya masih males bales review nya.. (-_-)a

Vei : mau ujian sih ya?

Sky : iya.. stress… grrr

Vei : kurang persiapan…

Sky : ya mau gimana lagi… yang penting optimis lulus!

Vei : terserahlah… (pergi)…. Jangan lupa disclaimer…

Xean: Sky gak punya apa2, kecuali aku, vei, ocs yang lain dan masa lalu kami juga jalan ceritanya.(calm smile)

Sky : *nyengir* enjooooooooy!

Full Summary

satu-satunya manusia NORMAL di keluarga vampire dan werewolf, apa iya? hidup ditengah dunia yang dikira hanya cerita untuk menakut-nakuti, Veixa Saphir menjalaninya dengan cuek dan monoton (semonoton yang kau dapat kalau hidup dengan Vamps dan Weres), hingga seseorang yang mirip dengannya muncul dan membawa ingatan yang menghilang! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! *Summ diganti karna gak bermutu*

Veixa POV

Aku terbangun sebelum matahari terbit, tapi aku tidak mood untuk bangun. Leherku sudah tak terasa sakit lagi dan bekas lukaku juga sudah hilang. Pikiranku kembali lagi kepercakapan tadi malam dengan Cloud.

Flashback

Setelah naik mobil, Cloud memacu mobilnya cepat kea rah rumah. Red ( julukan untuk vampire yang menyerangku) masih tidur(pingsan, apapun itu) dengan nyenyaknya.

"kau dari mana?" Tanyaku

"dari tempat Leon" jawab Cloud singkat.

"kuharap aku tak mengganggu kalian" kataku setelah menengok untuk melihat ekspresi Cloud.

"Veeei…." Rengek Cloud pelan

"hei! Itu salah mu dan sephiroth. Nelepon kerumah sambil melakukan apapun yang kalian waktu itu" gerutuku sambil merinding.

"untung aku yang angkat, kalo Sora atau Roxas gimana? Lagian dirumah ada Axel dan Riku" lanjutku

"salahkan saja Seph….." protes Cloud pelan dengan wajah yang merah. Aku hanya menggangkat bahuku.

Lalu aku berpikir, dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Cloud…."

"hmm?"

"dia… punya hubungan darah dengan Axel?"

"hmm? Ya. Dia kakaknya, namanya Reno" jawab Cloud tenang.

'pantesan mirip….' Pikirku sambil menatap Cloud

"kenapa?" Tanya Cloud

"well… gitu deh…" jawabku menggangkat bahu dengan cueknya

'firasatku bilang dia sama narsisnya dengan Axel' pikirku lagi sambil menatap jalan yang gelap dan menghela nafas panjang.

End of Flashback

'kalo dipikir-pikir….. dia dibawa kesini ya?' pikirku, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Aku turun dari tempat tidur setelah wekerku berbunyi dan memulai pagiku dengan hal yang biasa yang kulakukan tiap pagi.

Reno PoV

'uuuugh… badanku sakit' pikirku ketika aku mulai bangun dan mencoba bangun, tapi percuma saja, aku masih ngantuk. Lalu tanganku menyentuh kasur empuk nan lembut.

'sejak kapan kasurku jadi selembut ini yo?' pikirku lalu mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar dan melihat sekeliling kamar yang kutempati dari bau yang kucium bisa kutebak siapa yang tinggal disini.

'Cloudy-boy…' pikirku dan mencoba mengingat siapa yang kucoba kuserang kemarin malam.

'ooohh.. brengsek… apa yang kulakukan yo?' pikirku setelah mengingat orang yang kuserang tadi malam.

'tapi aku tak mengenal gadis itu…..'

'kuharap tidak mati, yo…'

"RENOOOO! Bangun!" suara Axel menggelegar sambil mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

'aku heran pintunya tak hancur di ketuk sekeras itu' pikirku sambil keluar dari tempat tidur yang nyaman dan menyadari bahwa pakaianku sudah berganti (Cloudy-boy yang gantiin atau Axel) dan ada dikursi disebelah jendela.

"REN-"

"aku dengar, YO!" teriakku lalu berganti pakaian sambil mengutuk Axel.

Keluar kamar, aku langsung menuju ruang makan –dimana tanda-tanda kehidupan terdegar jelas-

"Axel! Itu punyaku!" kata seseorang

'Roxas…' pikirku

"tapi aku yang dapat duluan, Roxy" goda Axel pada pacarnya

"Rouge, serahkan itu pada Roxas" perintah suara cewek yang tak kukenal

'memang ada cewek dikeluarga ini?' pikirku lagi, mengingat-ngingat kalau Cloudy pernah memperkenalkan seorang cewek padaku

'itu bukan suara Teef, Aerith, ataupun Kian…'

"mana Reno, Axel?" Tanya Cloudy

"masih dikamar mungkin" jawabnya

"aku ada disini, yo" kataku saat muncul di ruang makan

"pagi, Ren" sapa Cloudy yang sedang minum secangkir kopi

"Pagi-"

"ENO!" sapa Roxas dan Sora, sedang Riku hanya menggangguk

"yo" balasku sambil duduk di sebelah Cloudy

"ah, sudah bangun rupanya" kata suara cewek dibelakangku,

Aku menengok kebelakang hanya untuk melihat cewek berambut ungu pendek bermata biru –yang samar-samar kuingat-yang sedang membawa teko berisi kopi dan sepiring sarapan.

"hullo… siapa kau?" Tanyaku, cewek itu menatapku heran lalu menoleh ke Cloudy

"dia tak tahu?" Tanya cewek itu

"tiap kali mau mengenalkanmu, kau selalu hilang.." jawab Cloudy sambil menggangkat bahunya

"yang benar saja…." gerutu cewek itu pelan

"VEI! Tambah!" seru Sora nyengir pada 'Vei'

"Sora…."

"aku masih lapar.. tadi malam kau pulang setelah kami tidur.." rengek Sora, 'Vei' menghela nafas lalu berkata

"ini yang terakhir, Okay?"

"'KAY!" kata Sora senang, lalu 'Vei' kembali ke dapur

"makanlah, tak mau ada orang lain yang kau serang karena tak minum darah berhari-hari" kata cewek itu saat dia berbalik. Tanpa kusadari mulutku menganga lebar

'SHIT! Dia orang yang kuserang tadi malam!' pikirku panic tak sadar mulutku menganga lebar

"tutup mulutmu, Reno" kata Cloudy focus pada kopinya

"Clou-Cloudy.. d-dia?" kataku terbata-bata menatap Cloudy

"Hm?" respon Cloudy

"dia.. dia.. DIA YANG KUSERANG TADI MALAM!" teriakku frustasi, berdiri cepat hingga kursi yang kududuki jatuh.

"yeah.. Ren, kau menyerang Vei…" kata Cloudy setelah mengedipkan mata beberapa kali saat menatapnya

"karna itu kau dibawa kesinikan?" Tanya Roxas yang sedang mendorong Axel.

"aku mengajakmu berburu beberapa hari yang lalu! Salah sendiri menolak!" gerutu Axel dengan nada 'makanya-turuti-aku!' .

"bagusnya kau hanya meminum setetes darahnya, kalau tidak…" Kata Sora yang tiba-tiba merinding

"hng.. lagipula Ixa bisa jaga diri kan…" kata Riku –dia cuman nambah komentar aja… : Sky:- yang membaca buku pelajaran

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan menatap mereka lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ,

"kenapa kau berdiri Reno?" Tanya 'Vei' dari belakang tiba-tiba, membuatku menoleh padanya. Menggangkat bahu aku kembali duduk –setelah kursinya kubenerkan tentunya- dan dia meletakkan piring didepan Sora yang dengan senang hati menghabiskannya. Menatap kepiringku sendiri, aku segera makan dan tak menyadari kalau aku sangat lapar hingga makanan masuk ke perutku.

Axel PoV

Kami sarapan bersama , aku melirik ke Reno dan Veixa entah mengapa keadaanya aneh. Veixa luar biasa cuek dan Reno tegang luar biasa.

'jadi seram..' pikirku sambil memakan sarapanku.

ring~ ring

"Vei.. bisa kau angkat?" tanya Cloudy, Vei hanya menggangguk dan pergi mengangkat telepon.

"siapa ya?" tanyaku pada Roxas, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

beberapa menit kemudian..

"dari siapa, Vei?" tanyaku saat dia kembali.

"hmm.. dari kak Rufus..dia tanya apa ada SiCnya Tseng" jawabnya sambil melirik ke Reno

"rrrr... aku akan menghubungi dia nanti" kata Reno sambil meminum kopinya.

TBC!

(kena writer block! tak ada ide lagi, ntar lanjut lagi ya :D)


End file.
